Que la vie est douce
by fee O
Summary: Harry, sauveur du monde sorcier, se retrouve dans une situation bien étrange : transformé et bourré. Mais le pire est peu être qu'il est en se moment même devant lord Voldemort... que la vie est douce... A L'ABANDON couple non deffinit ( dmhp ou lvdhp )
1. mise en bouche

**Titre :** Que la vie est douce.

**Genre :** ... Faut croire que l'auteur est stupide et part dans des fics sont savoir ou se diriger...xD

**Couple :** Pas de couple défini ~~ " drak ryry " (je trouve cette expression ...nul bref)

**Résumé : **Harry, sauveur du monde sorcier, se retrouve dans une situation bien étrange : transformé et bourré. Mais le pire est peu être qu'il est en se moment même devant lord Voldemort... que la vie est douce...

**Monde :** Sorcier et les personnages sont à J… (Blablablabla... vous connaissez le refrain)

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Je suis d'un niveau assez pitoyable en orthographe... alors si quelqu'un veux s'amuser à corriger les chapitres...qu'il se propose et je lui les donne à corriger à bras ouvert...Perso, moi je ne regarde pas trop les fautes alors... -' Bon sinon toujours pareil, si vous aimez une ch'tite review fait toujours plaisir :D

* * *

Harry était confortablement installé dans un des compartiments du Poudlard express. Il venait de terminer sa cinquième année de Poudlard et réfléchissait, - oui oui je vous assure - isolé de ses deux "meilleurs amis". Il avait, selon-lui, beaucoup changé cette année. Il avait appris la dure réalité de la vie suite a la mort de son parrain : Sirius Black (1). Pourtant naïf il ne l'était pas, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait jamais rien dit les années précédentes mais avait depuis longtemps comprit que le vieux Dumby le manipulait pourtant il l'avait toujours laissé faire; il laissait coulé. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste avoir la paix, vivre sa vie comme bon lui semble, sans menace sur le dos qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière.

Car oui, le sauveur était une personne très différente du Harry en publique. Il montrait à tous le monde se qu'ils voulaient voir, simplement se qu'ils voulaient voir : c'est à dire le parfait petit gryffondor près à tout pour éradiquer la menace du grand méchant Lord noir, je vous le donne en cent, je vous le donne en mille, j'ai nommé Voldemort !

Harry n'avait jamais rien demandé, pourtant tout lui tombait dessus (2). Il regrettait, s'insultant parfois d'avoir supplier le choipeau de le mettre à Griffondor simplement pour faire chier se crétin de petit blond ! Être allé à Griffondor confirmait l'idée " du sauveur de l'avenir sorcier". En pensant à Malfoy, Harry poussa un soupir fort peu élégant, qu'avait-il donc fait aux dieux ? Il ne le savait pas mais se qu'il savait c'est que depuis qu'il avait commencé à ignorer sa Némésis, celui-ci redoublait d'effort pour le faire sortir de ses gonds...Sans était presque désespérant. J'ai bien dit presque.

Pendant son monologue intérieur, le brun n'avait pas vu se présenter devant son compartiment le loup de ses pensées, la crème de la crème, le meilleurs du pire j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy, Prince actuel des Serpentards, qui se présentait d'ailleurs avec un large sourire sadique. Il entra dans le compartiment en regardant son "Potty Pote Potter" qui ne semblant pas l'avait vu - ou pour Malfoy qui l'ignorait encore une fois - Continuant de sourire, il sortit sa baguette et dans un mouvement du poignet incanta (3) un sortilège. Mais, car il y a toujours un "mais", il ne s'attendait pas au brusque freinage du train qui le fit sursauter et par la même occasion rater son sortilège... Avant même d'en voir les effets le prince se précipita en dehors du compartiment pour s'échapper du regard de Potter maintenant posé sur lui. - on se demande pourquoi il fuit lui encore -

Ce qu'il ne vit pas s'est que le dénommé Potter regardait son corps avec une surprise non dissimulé...

" Et merde ! Pourquoi çà n'arrive qu'à moi ses trucks là !" jura t-il.

* * *

(1) Oui, bon je sais tout le monde le connait ! Quoi je bave ? Nan ce n'est pas vrai ! xD

(2) a commencé par le pied du micro...désoler trop tentant U_U"

(3) Tien je ne sais pas si sa existe comme mot çà encore...

Petit prologue, mdr. Donnez vos impressions, çà prend 10s et vous n'y perdez rien =)


	2. Boire nuit gravement à la santé

**Chapitre 1 : Boire nuit gravement à la santé…ou pas**

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : je vais parlez de mon personnage au masculin pour l'instant...Les personnages seront certainement un peu hors caractère mais bon... (surtout les serpentards... je les ferais avec plus d'émotions...)

remerciment : Je remercie Nupsy d'avoir pris en charge la correction des chapitres ! Remercier là aussi sinon... bah les chapitres sortiraient trèèès lentement le temps que je corrige les fautes xD

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Coin "réponse de review" : Passez votre chemin si pas intéressé xD

**MissTako-chan : **Évidement qu'il y a prochain chapitre (tu y es même x)) ! Non mais oh ! xD C'est vrai que je veux faire cette fic dans le comics mais on me dit souvent que j'ai un umour a deux rond alors... Bref heureuse que cela t'es plus et désoler s'il y a des fautes ! Au faire, bien jouer, première review ;D

**Juuri-chan :** Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime mon début ( mes cheviles ? bien merci ). Voldy/Harry ? Je penchais déjà plus pour çà aussi :D

**Harrymania 1978 :** C'était si évident que sa que Harry se transformais en fille !? Flûte alors --'. Encore un Voldy/harry...j'suis sure que c'est parce qu'ils sont plus rare que tout le monde les aime =)

**Yuishifuji :** Merci, sa me fait plaisir que des gens veille lire ma fic même si pour l'instant y'a pas grand chose ;D

**mamanline :** Pareil ! Le gentil Harry m'énerve, il fait tellement manipulable que... on a pitier pour lui des fois --'. M'enfin le mien sera peut être pas bête mais... rebelle ?

_Merci également au gens qui on rajouter la fic dans leur alerte ou leur favori =)_

* * *

C'était le matin, une personne entra dans la maison du 4 privet Drive, monta les escaliers, puis entra dans la chambre, cette personne enleva ses ballerines puis s'allongea sur le lit et se mit grogner.

Quelle idée avait-il bien pu avoir pour aller faire la fête avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Enfin "aller faire la fête" le terme n'était pas approprié, il aurait mieux valu dire " aller se bourrer la 'la gueule'". Du haut de sa tunique, le brun pesta. Mal de crâne ? Ou peut être pestait-il simplement contre ce crétin de Malfoy et ses sortilèges de mauvaises augures. Car oui du haut de sa tunique le survivant n'était plus le survivant mais la survivante !

"Doux Merlin, comment est-ce possible ?" Me diriez-vous, et bien oui Drago Malfoy - inventeur du sortilège de changement de sexe - avait belle et bien transformé notre gryffondor préféré en fille... avec un corps avantageux d'ailleurs... Bref Harry pestait -insultait serait plus judicieux- contre la "saleté de petite fouine blonde incapable de faire des sorts corrects sans se tromper" qui l'avait amené à ce stade.

Personne, à part les jumeaux, n'était au courant. Harry pensait d'ailleurs leur effacer cette information de la mémoire car depuis maintenant un mois il servait de cobaye à leurs expériences à cause de cette transformation - bah quoi, ou on fait des farces et attrapes ou on ne le fait pas - et il en avait plus que marre.

Depuis le début de ses vacances, Harry n'avait reçut aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur : ni de ses meilleurs amis, ni de Dumbledore, ni de l'Ordre du Phénix. La présence de Sirius lui manquait. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il était bourré...pour oublier...pour échapper aux problèmes, aux ennuis comme il se les était toujours attirés...Technique typique serpentarde, me diriez vous...Mais tellement efficace ! La preuve Harry était maintenant - après avoir insulté le blond – en train de compter les "zolis pitits moutons roses" qui passaient soi-disant devant ses paupières.

C'est ainsi que le grand Harry Potter s'endormit cette matinée là.

" Potter...Potter..."

Harry entendait une voix dans sa tête, une voix froide et sinueuse...Un rêve ?

" Hum," Grommela pour toute réponse l'intéressé - qui rappelons le, revient d'une cuite.

_ Et bien, Potter, qu'elle manque de dynamisme...on ne salue pas son meilleur ennemi ?"

Harry, à peine conscient se renfrogna, il venait d'entendre "ennemi". Depuis maintenant un mois se mot rimait avec "Malfoy" et "stupide" alors il ne put qu'articuler pitoyablement un "sale con de fouine, vas te faire foutre" ce qui n'était pas vraiment le sujet...

_ Hum... c'est vexant Potter... me confondre avec un autre...

_ Mais tais-toi...'tain ma tête...

_ Potter, Potter...c'en est presque désespérant... "

Harry ne comprenait rien, sa gueule de bois y était peut-être pour quelque chose...Il se mit lentement à tâtonner autour de lui pour allumer la lumière. Au lieu de trouver sa lampe de chevet, sa main rencontra une surface froide et recouverte de tissu. Harry se remit à grogner lorsqu'il entendit, autour de lui s'élever un énorme rire...

" Par Merlin, Potter mais que t'arrive-t-il ?"

Le survivant commençait enfin à reprendre pied dans la réalité, enfin il restait bourré mais avait compris qu'il y avait une personne dans sa chambre alors qu'elle ne devrait pas y être... Et que comble de l'ironie, cette personne, **qui qu'elle soit,** le connaissait et qu'elle s'apercevrait bientôt que Harry avait quelque peu changé pendant ce début de vacances... Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment... cette voix, cette impression, tout en lui criait le danger, mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il bu ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à restituer cette voix à son propriétaire...

Soudain, il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras, qu'on le tirait hors du lit. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut " Dans quel habit me suis-je endormi, moi ?" Ce qui, il faut quand même le dire n'est pas vraiment la question qu'il faut se poser si cela arrive... Harry eut rapidement froid : à cause de cette main qui le tenait, à cause du changement de température, mais aussi à cause de la fenêtre que l'inconnu venait d'ouvrir.

" Rentrons"

L'inconnu venait de crier, pencher à la fenêtre. Il était légèrement éclairé par la lumière du soleil, soleil qui indiquait à Harry qu'il devait être dans les 10 heures... C'est à ce moment là qu'il le reconnu, l'inconnu qui lui procurait un horrible sentiment d'insécurité... Ce qui était plutôt rassurant(1) puisqu'il s'agissait de son "meilleur" ennemi.

" Et merde c'est...!"

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas - sinon il aurait vu une jeune fille revenant de soirée... au lieu de son emmerdeur de survivant - ni ne remarqua la voix plus aigue d'Harry. Mais il se permit un léger sourire ironique qu'Harry aperçut avant de sentir l'étrange sensation que provoquait le transplanage d'escorte... (2)

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, le décor avait complètement changé, le vieux papier-peint bleu avait été transformé en de veilles pierres grises décorées par des tapisseries vertes. On lui lâcha le bras se qui le fit perdre son équilibre déjà précaire dû au voyage. Le survivant poussa un léger gémissement de douleur, lorsque son royal postérieur toucha le sol. Soudain Harry sentit plusieurs regards sur lui. Il se releva précipitamment pour cacher sa gêne : il était devant plusieurs de ses ennemis mortels, pieds nus et simplement vêtu d'une tunique et d'un short en jean.

" Où est Potter ?

_ J...Je ne sais pas maître...Il est rentré vers six heures ce matin... alors nous vous avons prévenu tout de suite...

_ Endoloris !"

Le jeune mangemort se retrouva à hurler au sol, formant une boule avec ses membres pour se protéger comme il le pouvait et cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Après avoir puni son mangemort pour son erreur, Voldemort - car oui c'était lui - reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qu'il avait ramené dans sa demeure. Sa magie, son aura, tout en lui faisait croire au mage noir qu'il avait Harry devant lui. Tout, sauf son statue de fille lui montrait son erreur...

Sentant le regard du mage sur lui, Harry se redit, pensant que son tour était venu... Puisqu'étant une fille, il ne servirait à rien à Voldemort, il allait certainement mourir sans que personne ne sache que c'était le survivant - à part Fred et George mais ils étaient sous serments inviolables - Il se prépara psychologiquement à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

Il avait maintenant repris tous ses esprits, grâce à une potion anti-gueule-de-bois trouvée dans son short et avalée à la hâte pendant la séance de torture. IL avait du mal à déglutir et tremblait même si, comme à chaque fois, il ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble aux gens qui l'entouraient.

" Qui es-tu, toi, jeune fille ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit, il était tétanisé. Pas à cause de la peur mais à cause de la surprise. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne voyait Voldemort que de dos, caché par un long manteau noir. Mais maintenant que celui-ci le regardait de face, il voyait Tom Jedusor et non le vieux chauve à tête de serpent.

" J'ai posé une question..." le ton avait changé, la phrase était sifflé et sonnait dangereusement.

" Je…Euh...

_ Un réponse correcte et rapidement !

_ Je m'appelle... euh...Émeraude...euh...Brown..."

Le survivant s'insulta mentalement, Émeraude Brown, il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire hein ? Ses yeux et ses cheveux. Sans serait presque risible si la citation n'était pas aussi désespérée...Tom regarda la jeune fille de ses deux grands yeux rouges, il n'était certainement pas convaincu.

" Je vois, et qui es-tu Emeraude Brown ? Où est Potter ?

_... je suis...hum c'est difficile à dire... Quand à Harry... je ne sais pas, il était là ce matin et ensuite...disparut et c'est vous qui étiez là d'ailleurs, qui êtes vous ?"

Harry ou Emeraude continuait à s'insulter mentalement pour sortir des énormités et des mensonges aussi pitoyables et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de demander à Voldy qui il était ? Et puis son histoire était nulle ! Qui allait bien pouvoir le croire ? Pas les mangemorts vu les regards suspicieux que ceux-ci lui lançaient...

" Moi ? Qui je suis ?" le ton était moqueur " Qui ne me connait pas par les temps qui courent ? Je suis Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier du monde !"

A cette instant précis Harry ou Emeraude avait deux solutions, ou il se faisait passer pour un sorcier non conscient de ses pouvoirs ou il demandait pourquoi le lord était aussi jeune... Il choisit la deuxième solution...

" Vol...Vous savez-qui ?! Mais... c'est impossible ! Comment, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi jeune !?

_ Ta-ta-ta, jeune Émeraude, pour ton bien il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, mais dit moi qui es-tu pour Potter ? Son ex-petite amie ? Car si il est partit sans toi c'est que tu ne lui es pas importante...

_ Non ! Je... pas sa petite amie ! Nous sommes amis et euh...hier il était saoul alors je l'ai ramené chez lui et je me suis endormie également ! Rien de plus !

_... Mais vu les couleurs que tu as sur les joues... Tu l'aimes !"

Harry était passé en mode pause, Voldemort, mage noir incontesté, tueur de centaines de personnes parlait d'amour ? Non plus dur à croire... Il parlait avec lui sans le tuer ? D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait comment avait-il pu entrer dans la maison de Privet Drive en déjouant la protection de sa tante ?

" No...Non ! Harry n'est qu'un ami ! Et puis comment êtes-vous entré chez lui ? C'était impossible pour vous normalement !

_ ... Tu en sais des choses pour une 'simple' amie mais puisque tu le sais je peux te répondre... Je suis redevenu jeune et j'ai simplement frappé et demandé l'autorisation de rentrer pour venir ramener Potter dans le monde des sorciers... ça n'a pas été plus dur que cela ! (3)

_ Moldu stupide ! 'Servent à rien !" cracha Harry parti dans son mutisme.

Harry réfléchissait, il n'y avait vraiment jamais pensé mais maintenant Harry Potter était techniquement mort étant devenue une fille...Donc pour Voldemort il ne causerait plus aucune menace ! Un rayon de soleil dans son malheur ! Enfin, s'il sortait d'ici vivant...

"...euh...je...

_ Oui ? Pose ta question !

_ Vous allez me tuer ou me laisser en vie ? Parce que si vous êtes Vous-Savez-Qui... je...

_ Tu vivras t'en que je n'aurais pas Potter ! Maintenant emmenez la !"

Deux mangemorts empoignèrent la jeune Émeraude par les bras lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Voldemort, continuait de regarder son invité tout en donnant l'autorisation d'entrer aux nouveaux arrivants. Qui, à la plus grande joie d'Harry furent la famille Malfoy et son "merveilleux" professeur de potion. Mais, une seule de ses personnes l'intéressait vraiment...Malfoy junior évidement, cette saleté de tête blonde qu'il insultait depuis un mois maintenant...Voldemort leur fit signe d'approcher.

" Severus...connais-tu cette jeune personne ? Nous l'avons trouvé chez Potter ce matin...

_ Non, elle ne fait pas partie de Poudlard...Maître.

_ Et toi Drago ?

_ Non plus Maître.

_ Je vois... Peux-tu me rappeler comment te surnomme Potter ? »

Drago grommela, son Maître qui voulait connaitre les insultes que lui et Potter s'envoyaient à la figure depuis plus de six ans… Cela allait prendre la journée !

« Bien Maître, mais cela sera long… il y en a tellement… »

Harry s'autorisa alors un sourire, c'est vrai que toutes les insultes qu'ils s'envoyaient étaient variées, ils, tous les deux, en rajoutaient plusieurs nouvelles par jours…Même s'ils avaient chacun leurs expressions favorites…

« Soit, les plus courantes alors…

_ Bien, il y a…Blondinette, la fouine, imbécile de serpentard…

_ Très bien… alors mademoiselle Brown nous doit quelques explications…Comment cela se fait-il que vous connaissez l'adorable surnom que Potter est donné à Drago et que vous l'utilisiez alors que le jeune Malfoy ne semble pas vous connaitre ? »

La voix était menaçante et les yeux de Tom brillaient. Harry était coincé, il s'était fait prendre au piège ! Et tout était encore une fois à cause de la fouine ! Cela devait être maladif chez lui ! Tous les regards étaient concentrés sur lui et ils attendaient. Il savait qu'ils attendaient tous des explications... il allait mourir si il disait la vérité, ça aussi il le savait... que faire ?

* * *

(1) C'est de l'ironie, je précise parce que sa n'a pas l'air d'être très clair… =)

(2) Transplanage d'escorte… remercier Nupsy, la correctrice pour cette magnifique invention ;)

(3) Comme quoi il suffit de demander gentiment aux Dursley pour qu'ils ouvrent leur porte au plus grand méchant de l'univers… Pauvre Harry la vie est cruelle avec lui, lui donner des précepteurs aussi bêtes xD

TA~DAM~ !!

youupi ! Chapitre 1 fini, bon ce n'est pas ce qui était vraiment prévu à la basse mais bon...Harry devait être encore complètement saoul quand il s'expliquerait avec Voldy mais bon … t'en pis je le mettrais son sérum de vérité lors de la confrontation et il nous fera son monologue !

Sinon merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que cela vous a plus et remercie la correctrice qui ma d'ailleurs dit qu'il y'avait très peu de faute…OMG, dieu existe o.O

Voilà à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :D

Alors vos impressions *-* ?

La suite dans 2 semaines =)


	3. La vérité sort de la bouge des enfants

Chapitre 2 : La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants...ou pas

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : Je commence à parler d'Harry avec "elle" il n'y aura plus de "Harry" dans ma narration mais seulement du "Émeraude" Voilà ! Merci de continuer de me lire et pardon pour l'attente -_-'

Résumer : Harry s'est fait kidnappé par Voldy. Transformé en fille pas Drago, Harry est dans une mauvaise passe... Il est devant la corde...face à la mort…

Remerciment : Aux gens qui lisent et à Nupsy pour la correction =)

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Coin "réponse de review" :

**MissTako-chan : **Mdr, oui j'essaye de rajouter un peu d'hmour quand je peux et pour confirmer tes dires.. oui 'ry est mal barré ( cette expression revient souvent... ) mais bon c'est comme celà qu'on l'aime :D**  
**

**Juuri-chan : **Merci, Sa me fait plaisir si tu aime ma fic alors qu'à l'ordinaire tu n'aimes pas trop le genre. (Pour tout de dire Harry ne restera pas une fille éternellement x))

**Harrymania 1978 :** Parce que dans certaine fic il réagit comme un dépressif ? o_o Mdr le "mien" est normale... au seule détail que c'est une fille anciennement mec xD

**Keira Chan** : Hé bien, tout le monde préfère les voldy/harry xD

**mamanline :** Mdr, non en faite je sais qu'il faudra que j'en fasse un pour marquer le tournant décisifs de l'histoire... mais franchement...j'ai pas hâte d'y être TT^TT

**Tania-sama :** Mdr et oui Harry est mal barré mais en même temps que serait un harry non mal barré ? Bah çà ne serait pas un harry donc... xD

**konomu-imouto :** Merci ! Je vais finir par avoir les chevilles enflées ! A croire que cet fic est finalement moins nul que je pense ! ;D

_Merci également au gens qui on rajouter la fic dans leur alerte ou leur favori =) ( et au 2 personnes qui m'ont traiter de boulet pour ne pas avoir eu ma clé : j'ai bien rigoler ;))  
_

* * *

_La voie était menaçante et les yeux de Tom brillaient. Harry était coincé, il s'était fait prendre au piège ! Et tout était encore une fois à cause de la fouine ! Cela devait être maladif chez lui ! Tous les regards étaient concentrés sur lui et ils attendaient. Il savait qu'ils attendaient tous des explications... il allait mourir si il disait la vérité, ça aussi il le savait... que faire ?_

" ...Malfoy ? J'ai parlé de lui ? Vous avez du vous tromper...

_ Lord Voldemort ne se trompe jamais...

_ ... Ah, et bien je...enfin

_ Severus, apportes moi du veritaserum..." déclara Tom d'une voix trainante.

Gloups. Émeraude était finie, ils allaient toucher le gros lot. C'était Rogue qui fournissait la potion donc elle allait être parfaite. Émeraude, commença à avoir des sueurs froides...La vérité allait être révélée, elle en était sûre.

Après quelques minutes, Rogue signala son retour par un bruissement de cape. Il avait un petit flacon dans sa main droite. Mauvais signe...très mauvais...

Émeraude était toujours encadrée par deux mangemorts ce qui l'empêchaient de tout recul, elle était sans défense. Rogue donna la petite fiole à son maître qui s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.

" Tu es sûre de ne rien avoir à nous dire ?"

Le ton était froid, sadique. La brune savait qu'elle boirait la potion qu'importe sa réponse : donc elle ne dit rien. Voldemort continuait de se rapprocher, doucement mais sûrement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle, il demanda à un des gardes du corps de la jeune de lui ouvrir la bouche. Quand cela fut fait, Tom ouvrit le petit flacon et le déversa sur la langue d'Émeraude. Celle-ci essaya de recracher mais Le mage noir lui referma la bouche, la forçant à avaler. Elle déglutit.

" Alors jeune fille, dit nous tout... Comment connais-tu Malfoy ?

_ De Poudlard, d'où voulez-vous que je connaisse ce crétin de blondinet, sinon ?

_ C'est moi qui pose les questions ici... Très bien continuons, qui es-tu ?

_ Émeraude Brown, je vous l'ai pourtant dit, êtes-vous sourd ?"

Émeraude était obligée de dire la vérité ? Soit ! Mais tant pis pour ses kidnappeurs si ses réponses ne sortaient pas avec la politesse. Et puis au moins grâce au sérum elle pouvait parler s'en se préoccuper des tournures de phrases...

"Je vous ai dit que c'était moi qui posais les questions, reprenons... Comment connaissez-vous Harry Potter, mademoiselle Brown ?

_ Comment je le connais ? C'est mon alter égo !

_ Alter égo ? Comment cela ?

_ Harry est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur ..."

La bouche parle toute seule mais le cerveau lui s'amuse à faire des phrases à devinette. Mais c'est vrai, Harry était son passé puisqu'il était lui, son présent aussi car si elle meurt, lui meurt et son futur car Émeraude n'a pas l'intention de rester une fille pendant toute sa vie !

" Êtes-vous intime tous les deux ?"

Émeraude, écarquilla les yeux...puis se mit à rire et à se mordre le poing. Entre deux hoquets de rire elle répondit :

"Cela serait compliqué... Et puis comme je l'ai dit, je suis son alter égo, je le complète...comme une jumelle quoi...

_ Je vois, après les réponses que tu nous as fournis, il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité... Étais-tu Harry Potter avant d'être Émeraude Brown ?"

Les mangemorts, ainsi que les Malfoy et Rogue regardaient leur maître comme si celui-ci était devenu fou. Potter ? Devenu une fille ? Mignonne en plus !? Impossible... Le maître devait avoir bu avant d'aller chercher Potter. Comment, par Merlin, cette gamine pourrait-elle être le survivant !?

Émeraude soupira : découverte ! Voldy était plutôt intelligent pour un psychopathe.

" Oui, j'étais Harry Potter... mais je ne suis plus de service maintenant puisqu'Harry est mort ! D'ailleurs je remercie la satanée fouine pour cela ! Quand je dis que blondinet est le pire de tous les casse-couilles, c'est vrai quoi il n'y a qu'un seul imbécile heureux pour me lancer un sort et le rater dans le Poudlard express pour finir par s'enfuir juste après !"

C'était de l'ironie mais c'était les mots qu'Émeraude avait sur le cœur depuis un mois. Au moins si elle mourrait, elle aurait quand même dit son opinion. Elle aurait voulu faire plus, comme mettre un point dans la sale tête de la fouine qu'était Malfoy junior, mais n'était pas sûre qu'on la laisse faire...Ce qui était vraiment dommage selon elle.

L'assistance était choquée de la réponse d'Emeraude, sauf Tom qui abordait un air suffisant et souriait sadiquement. Plutôt normal puisqu'il venait de trouver son ennemis juré et que celui-ci était devant lui pied et main liés. Cependant le mage tiqua sur le " Harry est mort", son regard devint plus sombre, ce qui mit Émeraude en alerte : quand le lord avait ses yeux, c'était comme une menace de mort. Au plus grand étonnement de la brune il fixa Drago au lieu d'elle. Émeraude pensa qu'il en voulait à Drago de l'avoir mise dans cette état puisque maintenant il ne pourrait pas tuer son emmerdeur de survivant. Puis, après avoir lancé son regard haineux vers le petit blond, Voldemort repris son interrogatoire.

" Comment ça Harry est mort ?

_ Et bien Malfoy junior m'a lancé un sort qui ma transformé en fille donc je ne suis plus un homme et de ce fait...plus d'Harry Potter. Mais vous devriez être heureux vu que vous n'allez plus avoir le pathétique survivant sur le dos…"

Cette fois-ci même Voldemort paru choqué. Étant sous sérum de vérité, la captive ne pouvait dire que la vérité...Elle trouvait le survivant pathétique ? Elle se trouvait pathétique ? Et avant que Tom puisse reprendre ses questions Émeraude partit dans un monologue...

" Et puis vous avez tous déjà rêvés de me voir morte alors maintenant que je suis une fille il n'y a plus de problème ! Non parce que je ne compte plus les fois ou j'ai faillie me faire zigouiller ! Si je compte... pour la pierre philosophale, ça fait une... dans la chambre des secret à cause d'un putain de serpent, d'ailleurs pour se coup-là, je remercie Malfoy senior. Cela fait donc deux... En troisième année aussi mais cela ce n'était pas vraiment de votre faute... même si techniquement c'est de la faute de Peter et qu'il est mangemort... mais pour cette fois je pardonne grâce à lui on a envoyé Rogue dans les vapes...Donc ça fait trois...Ma quatrième année bah...on ne va pas en faire un poème hein, tout le monde était là je ne vais pas raconter...cinquième année...

_ Au ministère, oui nous y étions...tous..."

Le visage d'Émeraude se ferma, elle repartait dans ses souvenirs, Sirius... sa mort...la prophétie... Encore une fois elle aurait voulu avoir une vie normale ne pas avoir été attaquée étant bébé... La vie s'acharnait sur elle depuis la naissance et lui donnait continuellement des moments de tristesse et de peine. Même ses soi-disant "amis", ils ne les supportaient plus... Tout allait de travers dans sa vie et c'est dans cet esprit qu'elle poursuivit.

"... Bref tout cela pour vous faire comprendre que depuis mon début de scolarité à Poudlard, j'ai eu droit à un abonnement " mort précipitée " de votre part... et puis...Vous savez...je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi... Je ne savais rien de ce monde avant mes onze ans et à peine arrivée un vieux timbré arrive avec la bouche en cœur et me dit que je dois sauver la « race » (1 ) sorcière... Ça fait gros en une fois...Surtout quand on m'apprend que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai vécu avec les Durleys depuis ma naissance... C'était vraiment horrible..."

Les yeux d'Émeraude repartirent dans le vague, c'est vrai, son enfance n'était pas joyeuse. Pas pire que celle de Tom mais pas la meilleure non plus. Prise pour une esclave, rejetée et parfois battue sans raison, juste pour faire diminuer le stress... Et puis il y a eu Hagrid, Ron et Malfoy... C'est là que la vie du survivant c'est vraiment compliquée...

"D'ailleurs...vous savez que j'aurais du aller à Serpentard ? Mais bon, un bébé fouine a insulté la seule personne qui avait été sympa avec moi depuis ma naissance alors quand le bébé fouine a été envoyé à Serpentard ...J'ai tout fait pour ne pas y aller... J'ai même eu recours au chantage affectif avec le choixpeau ! Quand j'y repense, j'en rigole ! Si j'avais été à Serpentard au moins on m'aurait prise pour autre chose qu'un pantin... mais bon supporter Malfoy 24h/24 aurait été au dessus de mes forces..."

Les paroles d'Émeraude étaient dites avec un large sourire et un ton plus qu'ironique. Les mangemorts quand à eux étaient surpris, Rogue était presque tombé dans les pommes - faut le comprendre à qui il aurait enlevé des points si Harry avait été dans sa maison ? - et Voldemort continuait de regarder la jeune fille sans laisser voir son opinion.

" Bref assez tergiversée... Maintenant que vous savez que je suis la survivante anciennement Potter... Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?"

La salle était silencieux, c'est vrai, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était leur ennemi. Tous les occupants de la pièce étaient suspendus aux lèvres du mage noir. Qu'allait faire celui-ci ? S'il la tuait, il n'y aurait plus aucune menace...Mais en même temps s'il la gardait en vie, il aurait peut-être un avantage durant la guerre : elle ne semblait pas être avec Dumbledore donc elle pourrait les rejoindre...

Voldemort était silencieux, il repassait toutes les informations dans sa tête. Quand il était parti chercher le survivant, il voulait le capturer puis le mater pour en faire un allié. Mais maintenant...Il n'y avait plus de Potter, il y avait Brown et Brown ne l'intéressait pas. Lui il voulait retrouver le petit emmerdeur de survivant, celui qui ne se laissait jamais faire, celui qui l'avait conquis petit à petit, au fil des ans. Celui qu'il prenait pour son égal. Il secoua la tête, c'était toujours Potter mais avec un corps féminin, il n'avait qu'à trouver comment inverser cette état et se serait de nouveau le stupide survivant...

**A suivre...**

* * *

Chapitre 2 dans les bacs =D

Enfin fini, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon, on fait avec l'imagination du moment...

Donc prochain chapitre la décision de Voldy...même si faut pas être superman pour la deviner xD

Voilà, à la prochaine et n'hésiter pas à laisser une review *ç*


	4. Croyait pris qui croyait prendre

Chapitre 3 : Croyait pris qui croyait prendre !

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre sert encore une fois à rien... j'ai l'impression que j'écris vraiment que de la merde...On va dire que le chap. sert à préparé la suite des évènements !

Résumer : L'ancienne identité d'Émeraude à été découverte. Voldemort est devant un énorme dilemme. Qu'elle sera le sort de sa captive ? Vivre ou mourir ?

Remerciement : Toujours à Nupsy ! Bon au gens qui on la patience de lire aussi...

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Coin des review :J'ai répondus à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review sur le chapitre précèdent

**konomu-imouto :** Mince s'est l'impression que donne Tom ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe amoureux toute de suite pourtant ….flute ! Mrd effectivement la langue de mon Harry/Emeraude est bien pendus ( j'aime cette expression ! ) et puis pour les décisions du lord qui ne s'en doutait pas ?

**Keyra Chan :** Et oui, tous les mangemorts ont été choqué et son donc maintenant hors services… ou pas ! C'était peu être le but d'Emeraude !? Quoique pas mal le plan pour quelqu'un qui se fait enlevé ! Sinon j'adore ton surnom pour Tom ! XD

**Dragonha :** Encore heureux que Tom et Sev' soient trop des génies… Imagine un Tom con… bah la conquête du monde ce n'est pas pour tout de suite xD. Mdr je ne fais même pas exprès mais si mon humours stupides fait rire certaine personne alors c'est géniale !

**Nupsy :** Mdr en même temps quand tu regardes… je n'aime aucun de mes chapitres… je suis si dure envers moi-même… mais bon si çà plait =)

**Tania-sama :** Mdr j'avoue que sur le coup les langues se délit… Bon heureusement personne n'a osez dire à Harry/Emeraude d'allez racontez sa vie ailleurs… Roh encore quelqu'un qui trouve Voldy amoureux… minceuh xD

**petit-dragon 50 :** Ah je n'avais pas pensez à cela ! Mdr Dray en fille : de long cheveux blond, une jolie poitrine… comme il dirait : un Malfoy reste parfais qu'importe la forme !

**MissTako-chan :** Moi aussi je trouve que cette expression est très imager ! Dumby le manipulateur ! On l'aime pas mais on pelure quand même…ta fait comme moi –'. Hey hey… ta vu ma clé ne sais pas perdus en chemin ;p

**elleay sahbel :** Merci ! Peut être, qu'un jour Harry redeviendra effectivement un homme… Et puis Tom ne laissera pas (comme tu la si bien dit) son « emmerdeur préfère » dans son corps féminin sans rien n'essayer ! Sinon oui je vais lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et pour la Dray/ryry/Voldy… on en est pas encore là… xD

**Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing :** Alors si elle te fait rire c'est le principale xD

**darkmoonlady :** Merci ! ( X10 ) :D

**kamisamaMyu :** Et oui seulement quatre chapitre… enfin plutôt deux et un prologue ! Ah, je te fais pensez à qui ? :D

* * *

_Il secoua la tête, c'était toujours Potter mais avec un corps féminin, il n'avait qu'à trouver comment inverser cet état et ce serait de nouveau le stupide survivant..._

_Voldemort soupira, la captive avait dit être contre les idées de Dumbledore mais elle n'avait rien dit sur ses opinions, il ne pouvait donc pas décider de son sort sans un minimum d'informations._

" Brown... Dans quel camp es-tu ?

Question fatidique, personne ne parlait dans la salle. Les regards passaient d'Emeraude à Tom. Quant aux deux protagonistes, ils se parlaient sans se quitter des yeux un seul instant.

" Je ne suis dans aucun camp. Vos idéaux ne sont pas les miens.

_ Et quels sont t-ils tes idéaux, Brown ?

_ C'est demandé si gentiment... Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Dumby, l'image qu'il a des moldus est dépassée, ils ne sont pas "bons" comme il le dit...quant à vous... Je ne vois pas pourquoi les "sangs de bourbes" comme vous vous amusez à les appeler seraient inférieurs ou nuisibles. Vous parlez de magie mais c'est elle qui décide à qui elle donne sa puissance : donc si les nés moldus ont des pouvoirs c'est parce que c'est voulu...Voilà pourquoi je ne suis dans aucun des deux camps... Vous avez tous des idées mais vous ne laissez pas les autres "camps" vous donner leurs arguments, du coup vous êtes dans une impasse..."

Voldemort regarda la jeune fille pendant quelques instants essayant de trouver quelque chose à redire sur son petit discours. Finalement, après avoir prit conscience que ses opinions étaient vraies - même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix - il s'avança dans sa direction et se baissa pour être au niveau de ses yeux.

" Brown... D'après ce que vous venez de dire... dois-je comprendre que vous souhaitez être neutre ?

_ Hum... techniquement... c'est vous le maître, vous comprenez ce que vous voulez..."

Emeraude souriait doucement, espérant que personne ne le remarquerait. Elle pouvait maintenant reprendre le contrôle de sa bouche : le veritaserum ne faisait plus effet. Tom la regardait, il avait remarqué son petit sourire en coin mais ne disait rien, il se contenta de faire un sourire sadique et de sortir du plus profond de sa gorge son rire de psychopathe.

" Brown...Brown, je vois que vous gardez toujours votre côté rebelle. Très bien, Mangemort sortez ! Lucius, Rogue, Drago...restez."

Dans un silence de mort les mangemorts sortirent. Emeraude s'était relevée et regardait maintenant la porte avec envie, quand celle-ci fut refermée, elle se dirigea vers elle et sans demander son avis à sa "fouine préférée" elle le gifla. Le mage noir regardait la scène en gardant un léger sourire imperceptible.

" Stupide fouine ! Putain de blondinette ! Arf, mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant peu de chance que moi ! "

Drago - main sur sa joue - regardait son ennemi l'insulter et voulut rendre le coup quand Emeraude l'interpella.

" On ne frappe pas une fille sans une rose... et je ne vois pas de rose alors on ne me frappe pas !

_ Pardon ? Parce que tu crois que...

_ Pardon quoi Malfoy ? On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? On ne frappe pas une fille !

_ Les bonnes manières ? Toi tu me parles de bonne manière ! Laisse-moi rire !

_ Et bien que veux-tu : ri !"

Tous les adultes présents – Encore que, Voldy ressemble à un ado mais bon...- regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux et, même si aucun ne l'avouerait jamais, ils trouvaient ses deux-là à mourir de rire. Mais étant des Serpentards, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Ce fut Rogue qui les interrompit dans leur "pseudo-dispute".

" Brown, cessez immédiatement votre petit jeu ou j'enlève des points à votre maison dès la rentrée, quant à vous Drago, Brown à raison il ne faut pas frapper une femme... même si celle-là n'en est pas vraiment une...

_ Comment ça pas vraiment une ! Je me trouve très féminine moi ! - là imaginer qu'elle se regarde sous tous les angles - Et puis d'abord depuis quand la terreur des... le professeur Rogue est d'accord avec moi hein ? Il se passe des choses étranges depuis quelques temps dans ma vie..."

Cette fois-ci encore la remarque d'Émeraude déclencha l'hilarité mais personne n'en laissa rien paraitre. Drago par contre faisait une bataille de regard noir à la jeune fille, qui ne se retenait pas pour lui rendre la pareille. Soudain Voldemort repris la parole.

" Drago, Brown... en réalité vous vous entendez plutôt bien..."

Les deux concernés se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le lord avec des yeux exorbités.

" ... Mais le sujet n'est pas là. Brown vous resterez ici pendant toutes les vacances et nous verrons pour la suite à la rentré... Vous logerez dans mes appartements pour que je vous ai à l'œil - mouais c'est ce qu'on dit - Quant à vous Drago, je veux que vous la surveillez pendant les journées...

_ Question !! Question !!

_ Brown laissez moi finir je vous pris... Je continue... Rogue tu feras travailler Brown en potion : je crois qu'elle en a besoin, et toi Lucius tu t'occuperas de sa disparition au ministère... Bien, Brown t'as une question ?"

Mais la dénommer Brown était passée en "mode pause" depuis que les mots " Rogue" " Travailler" et "Potion" avaient été prononcés dans la même phrase. Supporter Malfoy était une chose, mais supporter Malfoy et faire des potions en compagnie de Rogue en était une autre... Finalement la mort semblait plus attrayante, ou pas.

" Bien pas de question alors..."

Reconnexion d'Émeraude dans la réalité.

" SIIIII ! Je veux bien faire ce que vous voulez mais... mais... PAS LES POTIONS !! Je suis prête à supporter Malfoy, ne pas s'insulter ni le chercher... mais, mais... pas Rogue ! Par pitié !"

Cette fois-ci aucune des personnes présentes ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ils commençaient tous à apprécier Émeraude Brown, le "vrai" caractère de Harry Potter. Même Rogue car il n'arrivait pas à associer le crétin de James Potter à la jeune fille.

" Notre maître des potions vous fait un tel effet, qu'a t-il bien pu vous faire, je me le demande...

_ Ce qu'il m'a fait !? Au pas grand chose à par trouver un prétexte pour me coller tous les jours de mes différentes années à Poudlard ! Ce qu'il préfère, c'est me faire laver les chaudrons avec une brosse à dent ! Mais sinon c'est le grand amour entre nous, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que l'on s'envoie de gentil petit regard noir qui disent " je t'aime, moi non plus" alors oui il me fait un tel effet que je préfère rester avec blon.... Malfoy plutôt que de supporter un cours de potion avec eux."

Emeraude avait légèrement haussé le ton le long de sa tirade et regardait maintenant son professeur avec son regard de " je t'aime, moi non plus" comme elle l'avait cité quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Melle Brown, ces détails n'auraient pas existé si vous passiez un peu de votre temps à travailler ma matière !

_ Attendez, vous osez prétendre que tout est de ma faute ? Mais c'est maladif chez les Serpentards de faire toujours porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre ? Mon dieu, mais dites le simplement que c'était parce que vous vous vengiez de James Potter sur moi ! Bâtard graisseux !

_ BROOOOOWN ! Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter ! Je suis encore votre professeur et je ne permets pas ce genre de comportement à mon égard ! Quant à vos accusations vis à vis de ma rancune avec Potter père...

_ Elles sont fondées ne vous en faite pas ! Même si je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle ma survie en cours de potion n'est due qu'à l'autre partie de mon sang ! Et osez insinuer le contraire professeur !"

La jeune Brown, se disait Voldemort, avait du faire quelque chose pour que tous les Serpentards aient quelque chose contre elle (ou plutôt lui puisque c'est Potter qu'ils détestent tous).

" Comment osez-vous insinuer que je...

_ HUM HUM !"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le mage noir qui venait d'empêcher les deux combattants d'en venir aux mains.

" J'ai décidé que tu prendrais des cours de potion avec Severus, Brown, et cette partie du plan est non négociable... Tu as compris ?

_ ...

_ Brown ?! Ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher !

_ ... Très bien mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand je ferais sauter la moitié du bâtiment à cause de cela ! Et ne vous plaignez pas non plus si vous retrouvez deux cadavres quand lui et moi nous serons affrontés et ne vous étonnez pas non plus quand vous verrez Malfoy avec du Pop corn en train de nous regarder mourir ! Merde ! Nan et de toute façon un mage noir ne se plaint pas alors...

_ Peut être mais le mage noir comme tu dis est encore le maitre ici donc…

_ Exact ! Le maitre donc si j'ai tout suivit ... Si je fais exploser le château ça ne sera pas de ma faute puisque c'est le maitre qui m'a demandée de faire une potion qui a malencontreusement tout fait péter !"

Silence dans la salle. Brown avait-elle vraiment tout préparé ou les propos qu'elle venait d'avoir était tombé au pif ? Non parce que c'était très Serpentard de faire dire au mage que c'était le maitre pour tout lui refaire tomber dessus par la suite... Les cinq occupants de la pièce se regardaient puis Voldemort reprit la parole.

" Très bien Brown, les explosions seront sous ma responsabilité maintenant nous allons vous donner une chambre et demain matin vous ferez des potions."

Suicide. Mince la menace n'avait pas marché ! Essayons autre chose.

" Sous votre responsabilité ? J'ai bien entendu vous ne reviendrez pas dessus ? Tout ce qui tourne autour de mes échecs en potion est sous votre responsabilité ?

_ ..... oui ? - il trouve ça louche et avouer qu'il n'a pas tort hûhûhû -

_ Youpiii ! Alors si Rogue veux donner des punitions à quelqu'un c'est à vous qu'il devra s'adresser ! Puisque vous en avez la responsabilité. Voilà qui est fait... Maintenant ou puis-je trouver ma chambre ? - imaginer la tête d'ange avec un grand sourire -

Toutes les personnes présentes dévisageaient Emeraude. Ils ne remettraient plus en doute qu'elle avait failli aller à Serpentard c'était certain. Ils étaient tous amusés par le piège qu'elle leur avait tenduet dans lequel ils étaient tous tombés à pied joint ! Tom parla.

" Je vois Brown, vous avez peut-être gagné en intelligence grâce à votre transformation. Vous devriez peut être remercié Malfoy pour cela. Mais soit les potions sont sous ma responsabilité... - comme si Rogue allait donner des heures de colle à Voldy - Mais n'oubliez pas une chose très chère... ici c'est moi qui décide, n'oubliez pas qui je suis... Allons voir votre chambre.

Tout le petit monde sortit, tout de même amusé par cet échange. Voldemort trouvait très amusant le fait que la jeune fille est un petit côté Serpentard mais il ne devait pas le montrer et rester l'être cruel et insensible qu'ils connaissaient tous sinon il perdrait son autorité. Brown quant à elle, réfléchissait, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour survivre entre ses murs.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte Voldy reprit la parole - le voyage c'était fait en silence.

" Voici vos appartements, n'essayez pas de fuir ou de faire quoique ce soit, je le saurais puisque je loge juste à côté, est-ce compris Miss Brown ? De toute façon vos appartements sont une expansion du mien...

- Très, aussi limpide que du cristal ! Je suis peut être allée à Gryffondor mais je sais quand il vaut mieux réfléchir avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec son corps...merci" - mouhaha, on interprète son propos comme on veut...-

Quelques mous dubitatives. Un Griffon qui réfléchit ? Potter par dessus le marcher ? Mouais...

Emeraude ouvrit alors la porte de ses quartiers puis se retourna pour regarder les hommes qui l'entouraient et vit bien qu'ils ne pensaient pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

" Je vois que vous êtes tous convaincus... cela fait plaisir... Pour vous prouver que je sais faire preuve de réflexion : je vais faire le premier pas vers la paix. Appelez moi Emeraude et non Brown, si on doit se supporter pendant encore un mois ou plus autant que cela se fasse dans de bonnes conditions et arrêtez de me vouvoyer par pitié j'ai l'impression d'être un vielle dame !"

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant les quatre hommes devant sa porte les bouches ouvertes.

* * *

Bon dans le chapitre suivant les choses deviendront plus interressante, je pense ( pas sure et certaine ) que les bases de l'histoire sont mises.

Voilà comme toujours dites moi ce que vous en pensez le bouton des reviews ne mort pas, je le sais d'expérience puisque je l'utilise ;D

PS : Oh mon dieu, J'dois faire un lemon pour que l'histoire avance ( bon pas tout de suite mais faut...) mais... je sais pas en faire moi xD - s'était la petite pensée du jour -


	5. ma nouvelle meilleure ennemis

Chapitre 4 : Ma nouvelle meilleure ennemie

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur :

Résumer : Emeraude sait maintenant qu'elle va vivre avec ses pires ennemies jusqu'à la fin de ses vancances. Et les mieux c'est qu'elle va faire des potions avec Rogue ! Comme le dit si bien le titre...Que la vie est douce xD

Remerciment :

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Coin des review :

**kamisamaMyu : **Je suis tout bonnement plier devant l'ordi en lissant tes commentaires, pour te répondre et oui le pauvre voldy, puisqu'il est beau il peut pas se relâcher (quoique y'a des manière plaisante pour ) alors en plus si il doit surveiller ce qu'il dit... Quant à Grabbe et Goyle j'ai tout de même quelques doutes sur leur supposer mononeuronnes xD

**Tania-sama : **Mdr effectivement Emy va lui en faire voir des pas mal, surtout avec ce que j'ai prévus pour la suite...Mouhahaha (rire démoniaque, mais ferme là auteur à la noix --)

**Nupsy : **Je porte plainte contre toi, je n'ai pas eu mes leçon d'orthographe.... nan je dec xD Des noms ? Tient je viens de trouver une perverse ? Pardon comment çà faut l'être pour lire des lemon et co' ? Nan moi j'appelle çà de la documentation... Sisi c'est pour moi exposer en ecjs... Ou pas

**Yaone-kami : **Comment çà tirer par les cheveux ! Mais non mais non ! xD ou peut être un peu mais pas beaucoup... xD

**Tania-sama : **J'aime beaucoup ta formulation " Emeraude au pouvoir" ... Elle va tous leurs mettre la pâtée ;D

**MissTako-chan : **Ah je cherchais quoi mettre dans le dernier chapitre au manoir de Tom mais tu viens de me donner une idée génial : le bêtisier ! Rogue pette un câble, harry se venge de Drago... Ou sinon l'anniversaire de 'ry... faut que je regarde tout çà ! Merci pour donner suite à mon idée ( qui n'aurait peut être pas été utilise sinon ) xD

**Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing :** Tom devait penser à autre chose à ce moment là, sinon comment aurait-il pu sa faire avoir... jle vois bien donner ce genre d'excuse d'ailleurs... xD

konomu-imouto : façon sympathique de prendre du bon temps effectivement... (sourire pervers ) J'avoue qu'Emy même tout son petit monde à la baguette (non mais qu'elle jeu de mot ).

darkmoonlady : Mdr, pauvre Rogue tu dois lui en vouloir... mais bon je vais tousse les faire chier de toute façon... huhuhu, ils vont tous crever ;D

**Harrymania 1978 :** Mdr, moi j'aime bien cette maladie ! 8D

**mamanline :** J'ai mis les deux, je sais pas si çà te convient mais c'est mieux que rien =)

**stormtrooper2 :** Je peux déjà te dire qu'elle ira à Poudlard en Emeraude... Quand à la maison une idée ?

**magaliHP :** Tels est là question, je vais mixer les deux !

_Merci au gens qui commente régulièrement ! =)_

_Commentaire qui revient : fic tordante… mon humour spécial et moi vous remercions xD…_

_

* * *

_

Émeraude venait de laisser ses quatre gardes du corps devant sa nouvelle demeure, elle avait de faire preuve de civilité alors qu'on l'avait honteusement obligée à faire des potions pendant le restant de ses vacances. Qu'est-ce que Voldy ne comprenait pas dans le mot vacances ? Parce que pour elle, les potions ne pouvaient être suivies que par un adjectif négatif...

Selon elle, les potions étaient une punition, une corvée. Enfin il faut dire qu'avec le professeur qu'elle avait depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard il ne fallait pas s'attendre aux miracles : ce n'était vraiment pas un cadeau, loin de là - imaginez Rogue enrobé dans du papier cadeau...rouge de préférence.

La jeune fille, s'en sans rendre compte, s'était adossée à la porte, tête entre les genoux. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait froid et peur aussi : elle ne l'avait pas montré devant les serpentards gardant la tête haute et plaisantant comme le faisait son parrain. La meilleure déférence est l'indifférence, c'est ce qu'il disait. Des larmes silencieuses finirent par courir le long ses joues, sa vie n'était qu'une course dont les obstacles n'étaient synonymes que de douleur et dont l'arrivée était la délivrance. La mort ou la paix.

Après plusieurs minutes cette dernière se mit à relever la tête, regardant autour d'elle le décor qui l'entourait. Sa curiosité maladive reprenait le dessus faisant fi de sa morosité.

Elle se trouvait dans un petit salon dans les tons bleus, partant du marine, passant par un turquoise assez pâle pour finir sur un bleu ciel. Le maitre des lieux avait sans doute pensé que Harry ne supporterait pas de vivre entouré de vert. Émeraude soupçonnait ce même maitre des lieux d'avoir éliminé le rouge d'office pour porter son choix sur une autre couleur qui ne ferait pas commencer un combat entre eux d'où le bleu...Charmante attention !

Continuant de promener son regard sur les alentours, Emeraude remarqua plusieurs portes. Il n'avait pas chômé le seigneur noir !

Derrière la première, elle trouva une salle de bain, dans les tons blanc : neutre ? Derrière la seconde, sa chambre. Puis son attention se tourna vers la dernière porte...Par déduction Emeraude pensa que c'était celle qui conduisait aux appartements de Tom... Elle s'en approcha prudemment. Elle allait tourner la poignée quand quelqu'un frappa.

Tout d'abord surprise, elle s'écarta rapidement de la porte puis fixa l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Quand les coups recommencèrent elle réagit aussitôt, courut presque, jusqu'à l'entrée pour l'ouvrit en grand... Et referma la porte aussitôt. De l'autre côté, se tenait Drago, Blaise et Pansy. Emeraude entendit alors quelques ricanements : c'est pas tous les jours qu'on referme la porte au nez d'un puissant Malfoy !

Quand les coups reprirent, la brune jura : non mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser plus de dix secondes ? Elle se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain puis hurla aux Serpentards qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

* * *

Drago Malfoy, avait été convoqué par son maitre. Il appréhendait légèrement cet entretien. Comprenez le, c'était de sa faute si Potter était désormais une fille ! Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle du trône il frappa puis après avoir entendu un "entrez", il entra.

Le lord le regardait et la tête blonde remarqua que ses deux camarades de serpentards Pansy et Blaise étaient également conviés à la joyeuse réunion...Bon ou mauvais ?

" Drago nous n'attendions plus que toi..." déclara la voie sifflante du maitre.

Drago s'inclina et ne se releva qu'après en avoir eu l'autorisation.

" Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait demander, en réalité, c'est très simple : je veux que vous gardiez tous les trois un œil sur Po...Brown ! Pour cela vous resterez avec elle et me ferez des rapports complets sur ses agissements...Des questions ?"

Un léger silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Pansy ouvre la bouche.

" Maitre, excusez moi si ma question est mal placée mais...Pourquoi gardons-nous Potter ici ? Je veux dire... N'est-il pas censé être notre ennemi ?"

Le Lord plissa les yeux, comment cette gamine osait remettre en question ces désistions ?

" Doloris !"

La serpentard s'écroula au sol en hurlant.

" Voyez vous, Potter est actuellement hors service alors j'essaye de gagner des partisans, même si cela ne l'intéresse aucunement, comprenez-vous ?"

La brune ne répondit que par un léger couinement, la douleur était trop forte...peut être ?

" Autre chose ?

_ Oui maitre, quand commence notre mission"

Voldemort sourit, enfin étira imperceptiblement le coin de ses lèvres pensant que le jeune Malfoy savait bien comment se comporter.

" Maintenant ! Vous pouvez disposer "

Sur ces mots, les trop adolescent sortirent. Une fois dans le couloir ils se regardèrent. Tous les mangemorts savaient que Potter était comme " l'invité du maitre ". Blaise et Drago entamèrent peu à peu une discussion pendant qu'ils prenaient tout trois la direction des appartements de la jeune fille.

" Tout de même Dray ! Tu as inventé un sortilège pour faire changer de sexe ! C'est génial ! J'ai toujours dit que tu étais une graine de sorcier.

_ Blaise je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy se doit d'être dans les meilleurs !

_ Ouais ouais, sinon dis moi, comment est notre chère Potty pote Potter en fille ?

_ Par Merlin Blaise, tu ne le croiras pas mais il est... OUAAAH ! Et encore je suis méchant !

_ Et bien je vais rapidement être fixé"

Effectivement, ils étaient arrivés devant les appartements d'Emeraude anciennement Potter. Drago frappa plusieurs coups. Pas de réponse. Il réessaya quelques instants après et là les trois compères entendirent des pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit. Puis se referma, faisant ricaner Blaise. Drago excédé se remit à frapper. Puis un voix leur parvint leur disant d'entrer...Ce qu'ils firent...

* * *

Emeraude entendit la porte se refermer, elle était devant le miroir et regardait sa tête : deux sillons rouges couraient sur ses joues et ses cheveux étaient en pétard - Potter ? Ah non Brown. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sa baguette quand un cas de force majeur se présentait ! Mince, Malfoy allait encore se moquer sur son apparence plus que négligée.

" Bro...Emeraude ?

_ Dans la salle de bain Malfoy ! Et par pitié, je ne vais faire aucune bêtise alors n'essayes même pas de défoncer ma porte !

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais dis moi, as-tu perdu toutes tes bonnes manières ? Ne t'as ton jamais dis de regarder la personne à laquelle tu parles ?

_ ... Désolée."

Le mot était sortit tout seul et les trois serpentards en restèrent choqués. Même Emeraude ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait de s'excuser au près de Malfoy, celui qui lui casse les couilles depuis 6 ans. Enfin qui lui cassait : elle n'en avait plus.

" Emeraude, sorts de cette salle tout de suite, sinon...

_ Sinon quoi ? Sinon, en bon Malfoy, tu vas venir me chercher par la peau des fesses ? Laisse mon rire !

_ Mais fais donc je t'en pris. En attendant tu vas ouvrir cette porte."

Emeraude essayait de faire durée la conversation de une pour pouvoir ce préparer mentalement à voir les personnes qu'elle détestait le plus à Poudlard - avec Rogue bien sûr - et de deux pour pouvoir se faire plus présentable. Ses joues perdaient de leurs couleurs mais les cheveux...n'en parlons pas.

Soudain elle entendit un coup violent contre la porte... Merlin et après on dit que les gryffondors ne sont pas des êtres patients...

Elle entendit un nouveau coup. Silencieusement, elle se plaça devant la porte et attendit. Quand les coups reprirent, elle ouvrit la porte et Pansy se retrouva les jambes en l'air dans la baignoire - qu'on pouvait aussi appeler piscine si vous ne regardiez que sa taille -

" Je me disais aussi, un Malfoy n'est pas aussi impatient et garde contenance dans n'importe qu'elle circonstance... Comme je vous plein de devoir vous taper cette cruche parfois...Pire que Weasley. Pathétique !"

Pansy fulminait, comment cette saleté de survivant osait parler d'elle ainsi ? Elle sortit alors çà baguette pour lui lancer un sort mais celle-ci lui échappa des mains pour atterrir dans celle de Drago qui la regardait avec un dédain non dissimulé. Blaise, quant à lui gardait un sourire hypocrite collé au visage

" Pansy, as-tu conscience, qu'Emeraude, même si ça me tue de le dire a entièrement raison ? Tu es pitoyable, une honte pour les serpentards. De plus, le Lord nous a explicitement demandé de la surveiller et non de l'étriper...Pour reprendre le terme de notre invitée : tu es simplement et purement pathétique !"

Pansy avait un air choqué et ses yeux lançaient de éclair à Emeraude. Cette dernière elle abordait un sourire ironique.

" Merci de me soutenir Malfoy... mais si tu pouvais allez dire à ce cher Tom que je suis assez grande pour me garder toute seule et que par ce fait je n'ai plus besoin de baby-sitter, surtout pas vous, je te remercierai encore plus."

Emeraude avait une tête blasée, une tête qui disait qu'elle en avait marre. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours être surveillée ? Par l'ordre chez elle – qui n'avait d'ailleurs servi à rien puisqu'elle s'était faite enlever - et maintenant ici. Bon Ok, elle était censée être l'ennemi numéro un, la cible à abattre mais elle leur avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'elle s'en contre foutait de cette guerre ! A moins... A moins qu'il y est autre chose de prévu pour elle par le Lord... Possible, un serpentard a toujours un coup d'avance...C'était même certainement ça, c'est vrai quoi, elle était toujours, tout de même, encore en vie et c'était un détail non négligeable...

" Désolé de te contre dire, mais tu devras nous supporter autant que nous allons le faire jusqu'à ce que le Lord est décidé de ton cas. Et aussi... Appelle moi Drago c'est plus sympathique !"

En disant ces simples mots, un sourire hypocrite était né sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier tendait également la main vers elle. Cette simple action rappela à tous le passé. Emeraude s'était tant de fois maudite pour avoir refusé cette main à l'époque et là, on lui proposait une seconde chance ?

Un petit sourire vint illuminer les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle regarda Blaise qui continuait à la fixer mais cette fois-ci avec un sourire amusé. Quant à Pansy, elle regardait l'échange avec un regard horrifié. Emeraude reporta finalement son attention sur le blond.

" Il serait mal placé de refuser deux fois la même chose à un Malfoy... Mais vois-tu... Je ne suis pas tout le monde...Je suis ta/ton meilleur(e) ennemi(e) alors je te préviens, joli petite fouine en peluche, si je sers cette main, que les choses soient claires, nous restons les mêmes alors ne t'attend pas à me voir changer pour toi... Notre animosité restera la même...Tout du moins au début... On verra après si nous pouvons nous entendre"

Drago dévisagea un instant la jeune fille puis lui sourit, un vrai sourire.

" Il en va de soit stupide griffondor !"

Et ils se serrèrent la main. Puis Emeraude regarda Blaise. Tous deux se dévisagèrent puis ils éclatèrent de rire et se serrèrent également la main.

" Je dois dire que je suis plutôt étonnée...

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je viens de vous voir, pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, faire un vrai sourire et pas un truck en coin à la serpentard... Vous savez vos sourires narquois... Alors comprenez-moi, je suis choquée... Je viens d'apprendre que vous savez utiliser les muscles qui servent à actionner vos mâchoires pour faire une grimace sympathique... Oh, par Merlin ! Rassurez-moi ! Rogue ne sait pas sourire, hein ? Par pitié ! Oh la mauvaise image mentale !

_ Hey du calme ! Rogue sait sourire mais je te rassure il ne le fait jamais. Mais ne t'en fais pas : nous aussi nous avions des doutes sur toi mais nous sommes rassurés, tu as l'air d'être un peu trop manipulatrice pour être un griffon !

_ ... Blaise, Ai-je rêvé ou viens-tu à l'instant de me faire un compliment ? Par Merlin comme le monde est étrange...

_ Oh mais ne t'en fais pas Brown, on reste des serpentards tu nous retrouveras vite moi et Blaise...D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle de remarque...Peut-on savoir ce qui sait passé avec tes cheveux ? J'ai toujours dis que Potter ne savait pas ce qu'était un peigne mais à ce point là...

_ Me voila rassurée, un comportement de serpentard sain de corps et d'esprit ! Que Merlin soit loué !"

Puis après un court silence et un regard appuyé sur le métis elle demanda :

" Blaise, je me suis toujours posée la question mais...Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? Comment, par tous les dieux, fais-tu pour résister à l'envie de l'étrangler ?

_ Et bien, en fait, pour te dire la vérité...Je crois que son statut de Malfoy joue beaucoup en sa faveur..."

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux sous l'œil réprobateur de Drago qui détestait qu'on se foute de lui...

Cela faisait maintenant, un moment, qu'ils s'étaient installés dans le salon et qu'ils discutaient tranquillement. Seul Pansy restait dans son coin en les regardant méchamment, leur envoyant à tout bout de champs des regards pleins de haine. Comment cette garce d'Emeraude osait-elle l'ignorer ? Elle se croyait tout permis ? Et en plus elle lui volait SON Drago ! Elle allait payer.

Ce petit manège continua jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vienne frapper. Emeraude, rebaptisée Emy par Blaise, soit disant parce que sont nom était trop long, se leva pour aller ouvrir. Non sans avoir demandé si ils attendaient encore quelqu'un pour jouer à la nounou. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son détesté prof de potion, je vous le donne en mille, Severus Rogue...

" Professeur Rogue, que me vaut le prestigieux honneur de votre visite dans mes humbles quartiers ?"

Voyant que la jeune fille se fichait de lui, le dit professeur préféra jouer franc jeu tellement ce comportement serpentardieux l'énervait.

" Le lord m'envoie pour m'assurer que vous ne vous êtes pas encore entre-tués vous et Drago...

_ Si ce n'est que ça je vous assure que moi et Drago sommes en bons termes. C'est plutôt l'autre là, Parkinson qui m'horripile...Voyez-vous, en tant que femme normalement constituée, il est normal que je ne puisse pas résister à un Malfoy...Ou pas d'ailleurs...

_ Et je suppose que vous vous trouvez extrêmement drôle miss...

_ Et mais c'est que vous supposez bien en plus ! Mais bon que voulez vous mon humour ne peu pas plaire à tout le monde !

_ Soit. Bien trêve de bavardage, je disais donc avant que vous ne n'interrompiez que le Lord m'avait également envoyé vous chercher. Il souhaite votre présence pour le diner...

* * *

Voilà, je sais ce chapitre a été un peu long même très long à paraitre... ( houla un mot pour les grand écrivain x))

J'en suis d'ailleurs désoler mas je devait refaire mon histoire... Comme les votes étaient neutre...Tsss lecteur qui servent à rien pour les sondages ! Même pas de double fonction : pour lire seulement xD

Enfin les deux chapitres suivant sont déjà près ( a part la correction... ) donc ils arriveront dans les temps cette fois...

Voilà merci de lire mes blablatage et ma fic ! 8D


	6. Que le spectacle commence !

Chapitre 5 : Que le spectacle commence !

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : Bon je crois qu'il faut que je mis fasse, mon Harry est légèrement OCC...Ainsi que la plupart de mes persos. Mûh monde cruel... Sinon, pour une fois - là gros clin d'œil à Nupsy - j'aime mon chapitre ! J'adore faire tourner les serpentards dans la farine ! Moi sadique ? ... Oui peu etre !

Résumer :  Emeraude vient d'aménager dans sa nouvelle demeure mais Drago, Blaise et Pansy lui servent de baby sitter. Pour l'instant tout va bien, ou presque bien a cause de la serpentarde...Mais l'arrivé du prof Rogue va comme qui dirait...jeter un froid ?

Remerciement : au gens qui on la patience de lire aussi...

Bonne Lecture ! :)

Acclamer moi j'ai enfin écris le chapitre suivant XD

* * *

Review :

Euh pour cette fois y'en aura pas j'ai eu peu perdu le compte après tout se temps xD Mais si vous avez des questions ou autre nécessiter pas à poser ;D

Bien je vous demande de tous applaudir MissTako-chan, d'avoir corriger ce chapitre ! Ça n'a pas du être une partie de plaisir celons moi... -

* * *

Un léger silence s'installa. Manger à la table de Tom ? Par Merlin, sauvez-nous !

" Souper avec Voldy ? Chouette ! Pour finir ma journée en beauté ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça !

_ Emy ! Reste polie ! On parle du Lord là !

_ Rooooh ! Ca va, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait m'entendre... N'est-ce pas ? Mais dites-moi Rogue, faut-il avoir une quelconque tenue pour y aller ? Parce que si c'est le cas... Je n'ai aucune de mes affaires !"

Une petite lueur mesquine jouait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle avait quelque chose en tête...mais quoi ? Rogue préféra éluder la question pour revenir au sujet principal.

"_Miss, pour le moment je vais vous demander de venir avec nous prendre le souper avant que le maitre ne perde patience !

_ GnaGnaGna..."

C'est sur ces paroles pleines de maturité que le petit groupe se dirigea dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'était le manoir du Mage. Le groupe de jeunes continuait de parler, Drago essayant d'inculquer les bonnes manières à Emeraude, Blaise calmant ses ardeurs et la dite Emy qui regardait le blond comme s'il était fou. Pourquoi, elle, qui ne s'était jamais laissée importuner par des règlements, devrait-elle commencer à les respecter juste pour le bon plaisir de son Voldy chou ? Les Serpentards sont fous et, pour elle qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures, l'expression était tout sauf un compliment !

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte, après avoir parcourut plus de la moitié du manoir, ils stoppèrent quelques instants : histoire de se préparer mentalement à la future rencontre.

" Par Gryffondor tout puissant ! J'espère que tonton Voldy est de bonne humeur ce soir...Sinon on n'est pas sortit du cours de potion...euh… de l'auberge plutôt ! "

Le regard noir de son charmant et merveilleux professeur aida beaucoup notre jeune Emeraude à corriger sa faute de… Syntaxe ?

" Brown ! Si j'étais vous j'éviterais de parler du Lord ainsi...Ainsi que de jurer par ... - il cracha presque le mot - Gryffondor...

_ Hé bien heureusement que vous n'êtres pas moi Rogue ! Imaginez le carnage, je ne suis pas égocentrique pour un rond mais je dois vous dire que je suis unique en mon genre : personne ne peu m'imiter… ni m'égaler d'ailleurs... Quand au reste, je jure par Gryffondor si je le veux... Tout de même je reste un Potter et un Griffon au fond de moi...même si c'est vraiment enfoui très profondément maintenant que je suis une jeune fille….

_ Potter le retour... pas narcissique pour des noix !"

Après un soupir de pure exaspération Drago pris l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte. Lucius et d'autres partisans se tenaient là, ainsi que Voldemort. Ils regardaient tous la scène qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux. Ébahis.

Effectivement, Emeraude et Rogue, continuait gentiment de se gueuler dessus sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient devenus le centre de l'attention des personnes présent dans la salle.

Les paroles passaient par des ' petit con égocentrique ', ' Batard graisseux',' sale cornichon' ou encore 'l'homme qui ne vit jamais son champoing' ... Bref, ce petit manège continua jusqu'à ce que Blaise laisse échapper un petit toussotement. D'un seul mouvement les deux combattants se tournèrent vers lui et lui hurlèrent un " Quoi" dans un accord parfais.

" Rien, je voulais juste vous faire remarquer que l'on vous attend.

_ Attend ?" Répondis intelligemment Emeraude.

C'est à ce moment là que les deux opposants remarquèrent que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Ils passèrent quelques secondes en mode "pause" avant de revenir à la réalité tout deux...refroidis ?

" Oh, je dois dire que je ne vois qu'une chose à dire, pardonnez le langage mais...Merde !

_ …Je suis rarement d'accord avec vous mais pour cette fois je dois bien confirmer votre remarque plus que pertinente...

_ Merci professeur je crois que je dormirais mieux ce soir maintenant que je sais tout le respect qui est le vôtre pour moi.

_ Oh n'espérez même pas me faire regretter mes propos miss, et pour tout vous dire je me fiche pertinemment de vos nuits...

_ Votre avis m'importe peu, mais si vous voulez tout savoir, mes nuits sont assez remplies pour que je ne pense aucunement à vous...Monsieur"

Au fur et à mesure, le ton employé par Emeraude c'était fait narquois. Puis, sans un dernier regard pour son ainé, elle rentra dans la salle accompagnée par Blaise et Drago

Rogue quand à lui était choqué, son élève venait bien de faire allusion à sa vie sexuelle ? Non pas qu'il soit coincé mais Potter avoir une vie sexuelle, par Merlin il n'allait pas y avoir de petit Potter pour bientôt au moins ?

Emeraude de son côté, se dirigeait vers Voldy toujours accompagnée par ses gardes du corps. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis ouvrit la bouche - pas pour baver ;D -

" Si je jure que je ne tenterai pas de m'enfuir ni rien qui pourrait être nuisible pour toi, aurais-je le droit de ne pas avoir de baby-sitter ? Pas que Blaise soit méchant mais Pansy est vraiment, vraiment pénible, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais, sans vouloir insulter Drago... Elle est pire que lui, c'est un véritable catastrophe cette nana ! Et pourtant je dois admettre que le blond atteint déjà des sommets quand il s'agit de me faire chier ! Nan, franchement, je ne vais pas survivre, et je parle honnêtement, non parce que survivre s'est quand même mon rayon, genre ' celui-qui-a-survécu ' mais là… non, je ne pourrai pas, ou je meurs ou je l'étrangle !"

Le Lord haussa un sourcil, la gosse était kidnappée, séquestrée par son pire ennemi et la seule chose qu'elle demandait était qu'on lui fasse confiance et qu'elle n'est pas baby-sitter. Bon il est vrai qu'elle menaçait de tuer un de ses apprentis mangemorts mais tout de même ! Vraiment Tom ne comprendrait jamais rien à la logique Gryffondor... D'ailleurs sa tirade sonnait légèrement comme un ordre... Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qu'Emeraude remarqua immédiatement.

" ... Je vois d'ici le déroulement de tes pensées Tom, alors pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis pas folle, oui je suis et je reste un griffon dans la l'âme et non je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à te demander... - grand smile les amis ! -

_ Je dois dire Emeraude que tu sembles beaucoup plus réfléchie en femme. Mais tu restes Potter et il est hors de question que je te laisse te balader seule dans ce manoir. Qui sais tu trouverais tout de même un moyen de me déranger... Maintenant Mangemorts sortez, la réunion est finie... Lucius, Rogue et vous quatre ...

Il désigna Emy, Dray, Blaise et Pansy. La brune aux yeux vert poussa un profond soupir indigné qui lui attira l'attention de autres, pour seule réponse, elle les regarda et dit d'un ton qui se voulait dédaigneux :

_ Hey je ne suis pas une lionne domestique quoi merde ! Un peu de respect ! "

Plusieurs sourires timides apparurent. Emeraude suivit tout de même le maître accompagné des autres élus. Elle continua par contre à rechigner tout le long du chemin vers la salle à manger, essayant par la même occasion de retenir le parcourt pour pouvoir se retrouver dans cette immense demeure. Mais non d'un chien, Voldy ne pouvait pas nous faire manger dans la salle ou il était avant ? Pas assez classe à son gout ? Non mais oh, il se foutait d'elle, la patience n'était pas un de ses qualités... et la marche a pied non plus ! Elle était en réalité légèrement déçue par les paroles du Lord : oui elle était Potter, oui elle avait changé d'apparence mais non au grand non elle ne jouait pas un rôle, c'était même la première fois depuis son début de sa scolarité qu'elle était aussi libre de s'exprimer sans calculer ses coups et sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle choisie par le Lord, Emeraude se permit un léger soupir, mais pourquoi un manoir était-il construit pour être gigantesque ?

" Asseyez-vous, Brown vient à côté de moi."

c'était dit d'un ton neutre mais n'attendait aucun refus. Alors la dite Brown alla s'installez au coté de son kidnappeur.

Les plats apparurent, elle regarda rapidement ce qui était sur la table mais avant d'avoir pu effectuer le moindre mouvement son assiette était déjà remplie. Elle jeta un regard noir à Tom qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire ironique.

" Je m'inquiète pour ta survie, que veux-tu, je dois au moins nourrir mes invités sinon plus personne ne me rendrait visite...

_ Je doute fort que des invités viennent visiter les lieux pour faire un brin de conversation... Enfin après il y a aussi les invités qui ne ressortent pas de ces murs..."

Elle aussi souriait, le mage noir croyait-il vraiment qu'elle allait se laisser faire ? Les autres occupants de la pièce la regardaient comme si Merlin venait d'apparaitre devant eux... Non d'un poisson pas frais, allaient-ils bientôt arrêter de la regarder avec leur air de merlin frit ? - désolée petite délire avec mes poissons -

" Vous marquez un point très chère, très peu de visiteurs viennent ici de leur plein grés... C'est le retour de la médaille à la célébrité.

_ Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas nous plus ici de ma propre initiative mais finissons cette mise en bouche et allons-en au fait ... Que voulez-vous vraiment ?

_ Je vois que l'attitude Gryffondor est toujours là, l'impatience... Mais tout d'abord dites-moi pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai quelque chose à tirer de vous ?

_ Simplement par le fait que je sois toujours en vie, vous connaissant comme je vous connais vous attendez une faveur ou je ne sais quoi venant de moi pour cela... Me suis-je trompée ?"

Les Mangemorts présent regardaient l'échange comme ensorcelés, et c'était le mot, cette fillette qui, au premier abord semblait faible, était en train de tenir tête au plus craint des Lords noirs. S'ils n'avaient pas su que c'était Potter, ils auraient pris la brune pour une inconsciente.

Emeraude elle, attendait avec crainte la réponse du mage, elle lui devait quelque chose, et cette idée l'horrifiait. Jouant négligemment avec sa nourriture, la promenant dans son assiette elle releva les yeux pour fixer ceux de son vis à vis.

POV VOLDEMORT. ( j'aime, j'aime, il faut qu'il soit un peu sadique, non ? :))

Les plats apparurent, regardant rapidement les mets présents sur la table je saisis l'assiette de ma voisine et la servie copieusement, la trouvant un peu maigre à mon gout... Trop maigre, pour un magazine elle aurait été bien mais pas pour moi. Je trouve son corps… trop fin, trop parfais, il y a un problème je le sais... Après avoir rempli l'assiette, je remarque que la demoiselle me dévisage, je souris ironique pour ma façade :

" Je m'inquiète pour ta survie, que veux-tu, je dois au moins nourrir mes invités sinon plus personne ne me rendrait visite...

_ Je doute fort que des invités viennent visiter les lieux pour faire un brin de conversation... Enfin après il y a aussi les invités qui ne ressortent pas de ces murs..."

Elle aussi souriait, j'aime bien cela, elle remet en doute mes paroles, elle ne veut pas se soumettre comme à chacune de nos entrevues, c'est ce 'pouvoir' qui m'attire vers elle/il. Je ressens ce frisson d'excitation à chaque fois, elle/il me fascine, il/elle est comme un défi... Je veux l'avoir...

" Vous marquez un point très chère, très peu de visiteurs viennent ici de leur plein gré... C'est le retour de la médaille à la célébrité.

_ Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas non plus ici de ma propre initiative mais finissons cette mise en bouche et allons-en au fait ... Que voulez-vous vraiment ?

_ Je vois que l'attitude Gryffondor est toujours là, l'impatience... Mais tout d'abord dites-moi pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai quelque chose à tirer de vous ?

_ Simplement par le fait que je sois toujours en vie, vous connaissant comme je vous connais vous attendez une faveur ou je ne sais quoi venant de moi pour cela... Me suis-je trompée ?"

Je vois bien qu'au fond c'est cela qui la dérange : avoir une dette involontaire envers moi...pour l'avoir laissée en vie... Si je le joue finement je peux l'avoir sous mon contrôle dès maintenant... Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que si elle veut payer sa dette elle doit simplement m'obéir, m'appartenir... Mais pour cela je l'empêcherais d'être elle... De me répondre, de me provoquer... Elle a peur c'est évident, je la vois qui joue avec ses aliments : croit-elle que je ne remarque pas qu'elle ne mange pas ? Elle plante maintenant ces yeux dans les mieux, l'angoisse si reflète... Ces yeux sont des livres ouverts, tout en elle m'attire qu'elle soit homme ou femme...

C'est alors que j'y pense, évidement pourquoi ni ai-je pas songé avant ? La façon la plus simple de l'avoir pour moi ...

Je souris sadiquement, elle panique.

Je m'approche de son oreille, elle frémit.

Je parle doucement dans le creux de son coup, elle blêmit.

...

J'aime tout contrôler...

J'aime tout avoir sous mon contrôle, alors pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ? L'attirance certainement, ce corps si près mais pourtant si loin...

Fait attention petit lionne, le serpent est fourbe il t'attaquera quand tu seras à sa merci : tu es à ma merci...

Fin POV VOLY.

* * *

Ma fin est-elle vraiment un fin ? Dieu comme elle est bizarre... Tom est aveugle mais bon il n'y connait rien à l'amour mais déjà il avoue être attirer... Bref comment vous trouvez ? J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, d'ailleurs dite moi que pensez vous qu'il est prévu ? Vous trouverez sans doute jamais... c'est trop simple pour xD Enfin les paris sont lancé si quelqu'un veux essayer ;D

Mes persos sont hors caractères... mais en même temps dans un voldy/harry comment peut-on faire autrement sauf si il s'agit d'un massacre ?

Bye ~~


	7. Rejoins moi, lie toi à moi

Chapitre 6 : Rejoins-moi, lie toi à moi.

Disclamer : Hélas je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle ! La vie est cruelle ! *bouhouhou*

Note de l'auteur : Je suis clouée sur place, y'a des gens qui lissentx ' battement d'aile' alors que je pensais que çà ferait un gros floop XD Comme quoi... il va falloir envisager sérieusement de faire une suite... - Bref, sinon je pense que ce chapitre va faire des heureux, j'ai eu quelques personnes à me harceler pour l'avoir. Bien par contre la suite n'est vraiment, vraiment pas prête d'arriver... -'

Résumer : Léger flirt en entré, révélation au plat de résistance et trahison en dessert : le monde d'Emy se bouleverse, Que faire ? Comment réagir ?...Tue-moi !

Remerciement : A la personne qui fera la correction… Et aux gens qui on la patience de lire aussi...

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Review : Dieu, çà fessait un moment que je n'avais pas regardé, 82 reviews oo. Moi qui m'attendais à ne voir personne lire XD

Syriel1 : Je pense que tu vas être heureuse de voir une suite, même si personnellement je n'aime pas. Depuis le temps que tu l'attends çà et que me rappelle que j'ai une suite à écrire même sur mon autre fic. XD

MissTako-chan : Encore merci pour la correction du chapitre précédent. J'aime beaucoup ton petit coup de pub... Ce qui me fait penser : Mais merde tu as lu mon blablatage, je pensais que personne le fessait moi oo A chaque fois je raconte n'importe quoi XD

Midoka-chan : Si je fais redevenir Emy en garçon elle gardera se comportement ne t'en fait pas, enfin il faut que je regarde la suite du plan :D

kunomu-imouto : Mdr, ce qu'il lui a dit ? Et bien... tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre (: non sens blague ! :o Ma bouche -)

Stormtooper2 : AAAAH Mais c'est génial comme idée ! Mais je n'y avais pas pensé du tout! Dommage mais bonne idée : qui sait dans un futur plus ou moins proche... MOUHAHAH (: j'ai dis ta bouche roh)

cmoa : Ils sont mignons hein ? Hihihi, chut je e tais. Non franchement et bien heureuse que mon histoire plaise à une fana de DMHP, comme quoi je doit être génial, oh tient ! Mes chevilles grossissent ! :o *sbaf*

Tania-sama : Que veux-tu se n'est pas Emeraude, ancienne Harry Potter pour rien... Mais pour l'instant Voldy ne se doute pas de ses sentiments... hin hin hin, mage noir en difficulté va ! XD

Lunicorne : Merci, et oui je vais faire mon possible pour continuer, même si franchement, j'ai un manque d'inspiration ;)

Darkmoonlady : Merci, pour le chapitre et la répartie. Puisque c'est la mienne, et oui des fois je répond au prof comme çà, bon j'avoue sa leur plait pas toujours (note à moi même : comme le prof de physique qui m'envois au coin... et je rigole pas - et après on parle des mentaliser au lycée XD )

Kami-sama Myu : Non non, tu devrais avoir Honte, même terriblement. Oui, dieu doit se réveiller sinon sa va pas le faire :O Et Emy n'et pas marié à Sev' quoique j'en sais rien mais j'ai pas été invité dans ce cas XD

**Au déplaisir de vous revoir (ou inversement)**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corriger. J'attends la version finale : je la mets dès que je l'ai.  
**

* * *

Emeraude se dégagea rapidement de la prise qu'avait le mage sur elle. Elle était choqué voir peiné que son ennemis ne considère pas ses points de vu ! Elle lui avait pourtant dit ne vouloir rejoindre aucun des deux camps. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi lui fessait il cela ? En même temps pensa t-elle amère, que pouvait-on attendre de la part d'un mage noir ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule : elle sursauta fixant de nouveau don vis à vis.

" Tu m'as demandez je t'ai répondu maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à obéir... N'est ce pas ce que tu as toi même dit ?

_ Peut être mais je vous est clairement dit mes positions comment pouvez vous me demander cela ?"

' Rejoins moi, rejoins les ténèbres. Soit à moi, entièrement.' Comment osait-il lui ordonner de rejoindre le 'mal', de tuer des gens, elle ne voulait pas et ne l'avait jamais voulut ! Encore lui appartenir elle l'avait prévus, çà c'était plutôt logique si il voulait l'avoir a sa botte mais la il la demandait de devenir une mangemorte ... Ceux qui était Hors de question pour la jeune fille.

Plus personne ne parlaient à table, tousse observais l'échange des deux grands. Soudain Emeraude se leva et se dirigea vers la porte : personne ne l'en empêcha sauf Voldy. Mais la jeune fille pressa le pas et réussit à sortir puis s'enfouit dans le couloir.

Grace a sa mémoire elle réussit à retrouver son chemin vers son appartement - après un certain temps bien sur -, elle savait que Tom allait être en colère et même plus que cela mais pour le moment celle les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joue importaient. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se jeta sur son lit, pleurant tous ce qui pouvait sortir.

Une demi-minute plus tard, le maître des lieux défonça la porte, sa colère était palpable. L'autre qu'il ne la vit pas, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre. Elle l'ignora continuant de reniflé dans son oreiller. A cette vision la colère su lord disparut, doucement il s'approcha d'elle. Elle releva la tête, le regardant avec crainte mais avant que le lord puisse ouvrir la bouche une tornade aux yeux vert s'élança sur le Lord tapant son torse avec ses points.

" Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Je te hais ! Je te fessais un minimum confiance et toi...toi tu ... Tu me demande la seule chose que je ne veux vraiment pas faire ! Tu es HORRIBLE ! JE TE HAIS, JE TE HAIS !"

Et elle repartie en sanglot mais cette fois si sur l'épaule du mage. Ce même mage était de nouveaux énerver, elle avait élevé la voix pour lui parler ! La colère bouillonnait en lui, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lancer un doloris mais l'envi l'en démanchais énormément.

Tom regardait impuissant la créature dans ses bras. Il ne savait que faire pour la consoler. Maladroitement il se mit a passez une main derrière le dos de la brune en le caressant. Cela eu au moins pour effet de faire rire la pleurnicheuse.

" Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je pleurerais dans les bras de Voldemort et que celui ci essaierait de me rassurer ! dit-elle entre deux sanglots"

Le plus âgé sourie. Il s'en voulait un peu mais il n'allait pas le montrer, question d'horreur.

" Emeraude je n'enlèverais pas ce que j'ai dis, tu serais de mon coté, sous mes ordres. Je ne t'obligerais à rien si tu ne veux pas tuer mais tu seras à moi, tu m'obéiras mais tu garderas ta volonté... Quand je parle d'entré dans les ténèbres je veux que tu coupes avec ton ancien toi, l'arme qui devait me tuer... Quitte juste la lumière pour être a mes coté même si tu n'y fais rien... Ta présence suffira à faire réfléchir tous les sorciers : voila ce que tu ferras pour recouvrir ta dette..." - le sous entendus de voldy : pour l'instant...-

Il entendit encore quelques sanglots puis un murmure triste :

" De toute façon rien ne me retient... Weaslet et Granger sont juste attirer pour mon statue de héros, je suis juste un arme seul rem' et siri' ne voyait-elle que je suis...mais ils sont mort. Je ne suis rien... Mourir serais un si mauvais choix ?

_ Brown que racontes-tu ? Je t'interdis d'attenter à tes jours ! Tu resteras jusqu'au bout ! Maintenant lève toi !"

Mais le corps qui s'appuyait contre lui était déjà vide de toute âme...

Emy s'était endormis.

* * *

Dans la salle de réception, personne ne parlait. Tout le monde fixait la porte qui venait de se refermer sur le mage noir et sa Némésis. Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence en premier.

" Et bien, le repas aura été... mouvementé ce soir.

_ Drago ! Mesure tes paroles, si le maitre t'entend…"

Le terrible professeur de potion les coupa dans leur discutions, il venait de remarquer quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment pas...

" Avez vous remarqué qu'elle n'a strictement rien avalé, ce n'est pas habituel : un gryffon mange toujours beaucoup pourtant...

_ Elle a peut être eu peur de se tromper dans les convenances ?

_ Blaise voyons ! Elle reste Potter et a se que je sache Potter se fiche du règlement comme de sa première chaussette..."

Cette constatation jeta un léger froid. Elle avait pourtant l'air de prendre son kidnapping assez bien... Dans la tête de Drago et Blaise les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient, quelques choses n'allaient pas et ils allaient trouver quoi. - mdr, ils doivent être clairvoyants pour arriver à cette conclusion -

* * *

Dans les appartements d'Emeraude, le Lord se tourmentait : il avait le choix entre deux solutions... la laisser dormir ou la réveiller car il était tout de même énerver par son insolence même s'il m'avait, soyons honnête, légèrement chercher. Sans vraiment réfléchir il se mit a caresser la joue de la jeune fille.

Le temps n'eut alors plus d'importance, il était perdu dans ses réflexions, laissant vagabonder ses pensées. C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas le gémissement d'Emeraude qui revenait doucement vers la réalité.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son cœur s'arrêta, elle était dans les bras du mage noir et ce dernier ne semblait pas sans formaliser. Elle s'était endormit dans ses bras... Elle sentit soudain un sentiment de gène monter en elle : Elle qui essayait toujours de se montrer forte avait pleuré devant lui, elle s'était montrer faible. Elle se détestait pour cela. Encore plus maintenant puisqu'il voulait qu'elle devienne un partenaire de son coté.

Emeraude songeait à se dégagé de ses bras depuis maintenant quelques minutes mais au fond-elle même si elle voulait le nier elle si sentait bien. Mais finalement se fut la raison qui l'emporta :

"...Hum, Tom ? Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ?"

Les deux yeux rouges du Lord se fixèrent alors dans ses yeux verts.

" Enfin réveiller, bien nous allons pouvoir continuer notre conversation dans le calme cette fois."

La jeune fille eut la décence de rougir, détournant son regard de celui de l'homme elle demanda :

" Que devons nous encore rajouter ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix de vous rejoindre.

_ Oui, c'est vrai mais vois-tu, je préfère te savoir sous mon contrôle qu'en t'en qu'agent double pour Dumbledore... Note que je ne te demande pas te tuer pour moi, juste de faire ce que je te demande...

_ Et si tu me demandes de tuer ? Je fais quoi ? Je me suicide ! Comme çà je n'ai pas de choix a faire ? Merde je ne suis pas un pantin !"

Le flot de larme qui avait tarie menaçait de reprendre. Des sanglots encore et encore.

" Je vais me reformuler dans ce cas, je veux que tu sois de mon coté, je veux juste que tu montre ta présence au monde en temps que partenaire du lord noir. Je ne te demanderais jamais de tuer, de torturer qui que se soit et si je le fais tu seras libéré de ton engagement envers moi. Tu dois simplement montrer ta présence et rien d'autre. Evidement plus de contact qu'elle qu'il soit avec l'ordre."

Emy s'attendant a pire hocha la tête, il lui avait juste demandé de soutenir ses actions au regard des autres mais pouvait garder sa personnalité avec lui. Soudain son cœur se serra.

"... Je... J'ai une question...

_ Pose la moi - il est vachement compréhensif Voldychou ! Merlin vient nous sauver ! -

_ je...Devrais avoir la marque ou un truck du genre ? Parce que je...

_ Non tu ne l'aura pas. Tu n'es pas un mangemort, tu auras simplement un symbole pour que je puisse te contacter comme tout mes supporteur ont.

_ un symbole ?"

Sa curiosité était piquer à vif, elle allait avoir une conversation avec Tom, et non des oui dire comme ceux de Dumby. Elle savait que les massacres étaient vrai mais se posait des questions sur le fonctionnement dans les rangs du Lord et allait certainement avoir des réponses bientôt.

" Oui une boucle d'oreille, un bracelet, un tatouage... Ce que tu veux t'en qu'il est lier à moi...

Lier à toi ? Comme pour les Horcluxes ?"

Première gifle mentale d'Emeraude : elle avait avec Dumbledore découvert ce qu'était le journal grâce à la bibliothèque de chez Sirius et elle venait de dire au mage qu'il connaissait le moyen de le détruire... Le caractère griffon ferait-il sa réapparition ?

Voldemort qu'en a lui plissa dangereusement les yeux puis siffla :

" Comment connais-tu l'existence de mes horcluxes ?

_ ... Grace au journal que tu tenais pendant tes années a Pourdlard... Nous avons commencé à les détruire...

_ Je vois, satané vieillard sénile"

Emeraude voyant le lord s'énerver se demanda comment le calmer- elle n'avait pas envi que sa lui retombe dessus.

" ...Hum...Euh, vous... vous n'avez pas répondu à me première question..."

Le lord releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux : la colère se peignait sur ces trais...Gloups ? Finalement celui si souffla et répondit enfin :

" Non, j'entends dans le 'lier à moi' la même basse qu'avec la marque : je peux te faire venir a moi grâce à la magie que je mets dans le réceptacle. J'ajoute également qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux le mettre et l'enlever. D'ou le lien qui se crée entre toi et moi...

_ Personnellement je trouve être assez lié à toi ! D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que je ne ressente rien alors que tu es si près de moi ? Je devrais souffrir le martyr. Mais là rien : ma cicatrice ne brule pas... Nada, Que dalle !

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis à la question : peu être a cause de ton statue de femme, il se peut que la protection ne te reconnaisse plus en temps que fils de Lily... Ou alors a cause du fait que je ne sois pas un danger pour toi. C'est vrai maintenant que tu en parles c'est étrange..."

Le mage se plongea alors dans ses pensées, beaucoup de chose avait changé à cause du changement de sexe de son ennemi. Etrangement cela ne fessait ni chaud ni froid à Tom, cela l'arrangeait même : si la douleur prenait la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait alors il n'aurait jamais pas la posséder. Car oui encore maintenant il voulait cette âme, cette seule âme qui le défiait, la seule chose digne d'attention... Oui c'était devenus son obsession, sa faiblesse mais t'en que personne ne le savait tout irait bien.

Les réflexions d'Emeraude était à peu près similaire mise à part pour l'attirance, bien sur elle le trouvait plus sympa dans l'intimité comme il était maintenant : elle soupçonnait même que Tom reprenait vie dans cette intimité tellement la différence entre les deux êtres étaient énormes. Non elle n'était pas attiré mais plutôt curieuse...Mais au fond elle, elle ne pouvait oublier que c'était cet homme qui fessait de sa vie un enfer depuis ces un an. Celui qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle devait détester.

" Tu sais, Tom... Je te trouve beaucoup plus sympas quand tu ne portes pas ton habituel masque de mage noir en puisage - petit rire - ton visage détendus est plus attirait que celui du psychopathe !"

L'héritier de serpentard parus surpris par cette déclaration et leva un sourcil.

" Je vois... Bien maintenant que tout cela est résolue j''aimerais que tu choisisses ce qui te lira à moi... Bague, collier, bouche d'oreille, tatouage ?"

La jeune fille dévisagea le mage, elle trouvait qu'il passait du mage noir au mangemort trop rapidement... La tête pencher sur le coté, elle semblait peser le pour et le contre.

" Bien pas un objet matériel, on pourrait essayer de l'enlever et si c'était le cas j'aurais du mal a expliquer pourquoi il ne part pas...Donc un tatouage. Peu ton placer le sort sur un déjà existant ou devons nous en faire un ?"

Froncement de sourcil de la part de notre tommy préféré.

" Ce n'est pas comme si tu avait déjà un tatouage, mais oui c'est possible.

_ Et bien monsieur je vous prierais de ne pas présumer car oui j'ai effectivement un tatouage en forme de papillon qui bouge un peu partout sur mon corps...

_ Tatouage magique ? Pourquoi en forme de papillon ?

_ Et bien cher Tom, te voilà transformer en griffondor ! Que de curiosité ..."

Le fixa du mage se décomposa sou la pire de toute les insultes. La colère revêtit ses traies. Cette garde osait...

" C'est pour rire... Évidement il ne faut pas le prendre au premier degré ! Je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas un griffon ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais rien : Fred et George se sont amusés à me souler et le lendemain matin j'avais le papillon sur moi... Il est d'ailleurs très pratique pour un si petit machin..."

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, on avait fait mettre se tatouage sur le corps de l'enfant quand celui ci n'était pas clin ? Mais ou allait le monde ! I se fit tout de même une note mentale de tester la résistance à l'alcool d'Emeraude : juste histoire de rigoler un peu...

"Bien, montre le moi."

Ce que l'homme oubliait de formuler à vive voix c'est l'endroit où se trouvait le papillon sur le corps de la jeune fille.

Il fut surpris lorsque la brune lui tandis sa main droite et ou un papillon noir apparut en sortant de la manche tout en battant de ailes. Il se reprit pourtant rapidement et lança le sort. Après un cours silence il se permit de sourire.

" Tu es maintenant lier à moi...Bien passons à ma revanche pour m'avoir traité de griffondor et de sympathique personnage."

Emeraude le savait, elle s'en était douter, un mage noir n'oublie pas et fait payer au centuple...Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui demander ? Elle n'aimait pas çà, vraiment pas cela...

* * *

MOUHAHAHA le prochain chapitre risque d'être trèèèèès drole ! Vive les potions ! Et surtout le prof ;D

Bon sinon je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour écrire les scènes qui sont autre que comique, donc je trouve se chapitre bidon : dommage qu'il soit essentiel à la suite de l'histoire, je l'aurais bien zigouillé ! XD

Bref, voilà je pense que toute la mise en place de l'histoire est faite maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à entré dans le vif du sujet : genre les cours de potion, la fin des vacances et l'entrée hypothétique d'Emy à Pourdlard et bien sur le reste mais la je dis plus rien... :p

Je fais un pari avec moi même : Lorsque j'aurais 100 reviews, je publie directe un chapitre... L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit XD


	8. NOTE

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse. Non, si je poste cette note, c'est pour avoir votre avi sur les fics que je dois réécrire. Effectivement je vais essayer de réécrire 3 de mes fics abandonnés depuis longtemps ( QVD, battement d'aile et douleur bienfaisante ). Pour cela j'aimerais savoir quelle fic vous voudriez que je commence par réécrire. Pour ce faire un sondage est dispo sur mon profil.

La réécriture débutera pour les vacances d'été ou pour septembre en fonction du travail à fournir pour l'obtention de mon année et de mon job d'été. Avant cela je dois aussi terminé deux fic en cours ( une histoire de beta -hp- et PPP -reborn). Quand tous ses critères seront réunis, la fic qui aura le plus de vote sera celle que je reprendrais et le sondage sera clos.

Je vous remercie pour votre temps ( et merci de ne pas poster de review sur cette note puisqu'elle sera supprimer, les autres chapitres sont par contre à votre disposition ! ;)

Fée O.

ps : En fonction de la fic choisi, le temps que j'y passerais sera plus grand ( QVD devait faire plus de 20 chapitre à 2000 mille mots, battement d'aille 10 chapitres à 4000 mots et Douleur Bienfaisante 13 chapitres à environs 1500 mots.). C'est pourquoi je ne posterais pas un chapitre par ci par la mais que je réécrirais toute la fic avant de la poster. A vous de prendre ses infos en comptes.


End file.
